


Knights of Ben

by Kharnesh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Jedi Temple, Pre-Canon, The Force, Zabrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharnesh/pseuds/Kharnesh
Summary: They were the children of an old galaxy, offered up for a higher purpose.They were the padawans of Luke Skywalker, Master of the Jedi Order.They were the hostages of Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order.They were the apprentices of Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer.They were the vessels of The Force, the energy that binds the galaxy together.They are seven parts a perfect creature, andthey will not abandon Ben Solo.





	Knights of Ben

**Author's Note:**

> [Please listen to "Knights of Ben," my Spotify playlist inspired by this piece.](https://open.spotify.com/user/adriana.khan/playlist/2L4GandIahjrgAnnRcoY4L?si=Cg58AOjdRW-hxr8L-ngOtQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mictla proves her loyalty.
> 
> Ben must choose whether time will move forward or wind back.

"Don't do this, Solo," Vaella growled from behind the door. "They're just children."

No other words were heard, just the sound of sabers clashing and then a body hitting the ground.

Silence.

Blive tightened his hold on his saber, pale green light throwing itself against the crèche walls.

The door creaked open, and there was Ben. He was bleeding from a wound on his side, and his steps were slow and labored. The glow of his saber illuminated Vaella whose head was cleaved in two, the pieces of which sat in her lap.

"Why?" Blive choked out.

Ben lifted his saber sluggishly.

" _Why?_ " Blive screamed as he raised his saber in a two-handed grip and brought it down viciously against Ben's. Again and again he struck until Ben was forced to his knees, barely able to take the force of the blows.

Soon, Ben would falter, his Soresu slipping. His grip on the saber would fail, and his head would be split and laying in his lap like Vaella's. Ben had almost accepted that.

But then, Blive's feet were flying out from under him, the Force having pushed the weak stance aside easily, and he was falling backwards. He pinwheeled his arms, frantically searching for the tiled floor to support himself, but instead, the soft, exposed back of his neck found one of Mictla's crowning horns.

The saber fell from his hand, disengaging and hitting the floor below. The sound of the impact echoed loudly through the room. Blive's body stayed there, spread eagle, seemingly hovering, until it was pushed up and away. It slumped awkwardly on its side.

MIctla looked at Ben, eyes wide and hands starting to tremble.

Her horn was red. Blood covered her forehead and streamed down her face, dripping off her chin. Blood was in her hair and on her clothes, and when her lips parted to breath hard and shallow, there was blood in her mouth, on her teeth, on her tongue.

The other girls stood further into the room. They looked at Ben owlishly. They didn't blink, or breath, or move. They just waited.

Ben got his feel under himself and stood, ignited saber falling to his side.

Suddenly, it was if there was another room overlaying the one they were in. Another time, another planet, another temple, another group of younglings, the same soul looking out of younger eyes. Everything happened so fast. A lightsaber flashing, bodies hitting the floor without a whimper, blood on the walls, and then… it all reversed. Blood returned to wounds that closed in seconds. Exhales turned to inhales, and a lightsaber fell to the side. And then, just as quickly as the vision had manifested, it was gone, and Ben was left in the silent moonlight.

With an air of finality and a choice made, Ben’s lightsaber deactivated, leaving the room lit only by moonlight. His mouth did something funny; almost like it was trying to form a smile, but it could only manage to spasm before falling into a soft pout.

His throat was raw, and his words rasped without any shred of confidence.

“Ready to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a work in progress that will not let me write it in chronological order. That said, I hope you are still able to enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
